Shitty Geezer
by OnePieceNarutoBleachFan
Summary: When Ace becomes a pirate, it takes all of Garp's willpower not teach the little shit a lesson. When Garp finds out he became the Second division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Garp loses his patience and goes to kill the little brat.


Shitty Geezer

"Hey, Ace," Izo said, "you're always talking about your little brother so much, it made me wonder, do you have any other family members?"

Ace, Izo, Jozu, Thatch, and Marco were walking around in the village they were docked at and were now heading to the ship. "I have another family member that's alive, my shitty Gramps, he's a stupid marine." Ace looked like he was about shit his pants in fear, he didn't want the conversation to continue, "Can we not talk about him, the damn bastard annoys me enough without you guys knowing him, if I tell you who he is, you'll never shut up about it."

It was plot to get the commanders to change the subject. It didn't work, but the commanders did change the subject though, because Ace was radiating a murderous aura, that said if the commander continued to pry on who his Gramps is, he'll barbeque them.

After that, the rest of the commanders, excluding Marco, stood far away from Ace.

(At Marineford, the same day)

Garp was munching on a rice cracker while reading the newspaper, when he came across an article related to Ace. Garp was mad at that kid, he just ran off to become a pirate, and Garp was going to charge Ace faster than a hungry dog for a piece of meat, though he was stopped by Sengoku.

Garp looked at the article for a while after reading its words, then readit again, and again, and again, and again until the word finally sunk in. Ace was the Second division Commander of the _Whitebeard pirates!_

It was safe to say he didn't take the new so well. He flipped a table over and knocked the sofa into the wall and into Aokiji's office, though the Admiral really didn't care. Garp was furious, and he didn't care what Sengoku tried to stop him, he was going to hunt the little shit down!

(A few days later, in the middle of the sea, on Whitebeard's ship)

Ace had just fallen to sleep in the middle of the deck, in the middle of the day, an attack form his narcolepsy no doubt. The crew continued their daily activities ignoring the sleeping body of the Second division Commander. Izo could be heard talking to Whitebeard, attracting the attention of all the Commanders, except Ace who was sleeping.

"I'm not lying Pops, Ace's grandfather really is a marine, and a strong one too, considering Ace was scared of him."

"He really did look terrified," Marco said, looking a bit bored.

"If Ace was terrified of a marine, he must be very high rank," Haruta continued.

"At least Admiral rank, most likely." Vista finished.

"Gura gura gura gura, don't pry too much, we'll find out eventually."

The commanders were so focused on the conversation; they had not noticed a marine battleship heading their way.

"ACE, YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" A voice could be heard from the marine ship that had a figure head of a dog.

"Gura gura gura gura gura. What'd I say?" Whitebeard remarked, as if he knew it'd happen.

At the sound of the voice, Ace was jolted awake, he then noticed the marine ship and noticed it was familiar, he would have thought it was marine idiot who would dare come near Whitebeard, if he didn't hear that voice. Recognition dawned on him as he realized he was in for a shit load of pain. He rocketed up to the crow's nest, using the mera-mera, and shouted, "GO AWAY, YOU SHITTY GEEZER, I'M- I MEAN ACE ISN'T HERE!"

"LIAR, I'D RECOGNIZE THAT VOICE FROM ANYWHERE," with that said, Garp ran up the mast and into the crow's nest and sent Ace falling out the other side, then followed his grandson in a similar manner.

When they both landed, Ace landed face first, while Garp landed on his feet, Garp continuously punched Ace over the head while shouting things like, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A MARINE," or, "SECOND DIVISION COMMANDER?!"

Ace tried to fight back, but there was no opening, then he managed to wriggle out of Garp's grasp, and then tease the old man before running away.

"100 beri says that's the shitty geezer," Thatch said smirking, Garp gave him the best blackmail for his fellow commander without even trying.

"Anyone who disagrees is obviously deaf _and_ blind," Marco said, still looking bored.

"I now have new respect for Ace," Jozu said, while all the other Commanders nodded in agreement.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Haruta asked.

"If anyone tried they die," Marco replied, looking at the fight with no emotions.

"Let them continue, this is pretty entertaining," Thatch said, while smirking deviously.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Poor Ace, I feel kind of bad for him." Izo said.

"Why doesn't he just fight back," Marco questioned.

"I don't think Ace thought of that yet." Jozu answered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
